


About Bloody Time

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Neville and Hermione go on their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenvandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvandal/gifts).



> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: queenvandal  
> Title: About Bloody Time  
> Pairing: Hermione/Neville  
> Request/Prompt: Hermione/Neville - Really, they should have seen it coming all along.  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 790 words  
> Summary: Neville and Hermione go on their first date.  
> Author's Notes: Thank you so much k_lynne317 for the speedy beta! xx

_About Bloody Time_

Hermione gripped Neville's hand tighter as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. She had been completely surprised when he had asked her to accompany him to the small village, but she agreed almost immediately. Neville was a sweet friend, and a part of her was hoping that he would turn into something more.

Neville was one of the few who had elected to participate in a 're-do' of sorts of his final year at Hogwarts. He, and many other students, did not get much of an education with the Carrow siblings ruling the school the previous year.

It was during this make-up year that Hermione and Neville grow close to one another. Through their late night studying sessions, Hermione discovered that the war had changed them both. He understood the nightmares that she had about being tortured, as he had experienced much the same. He never pressed her when she didn’t want to talk, and when she and Ron had their final row, Neville had been her shoulder to cry on.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "This is nice," she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh? This?" he asked, smirking at her as he held their joined hands up. "I like it too."

Hermione laughed slightly. "No, I meant _this_ ," she gestured around them with her free hand. "The village is bustling with students and shoppers and it's safe… the wizarding world is filled with laughter and happiness once more."

"All thanks to you," Neville told her sincerely. "None of this would have been possible without you."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Neville, you know you're responsible for all this too. You destroyed a Horcrux! So, we're technically even."

He laughed, the sound rich and deep. It filled her stomach with butterflies. "I don’t think we're even," he said quietly, showing his insecurities, "But if you insist."

"I do," Hermione said, grinning. She stopped, sitting down on a bench and pulling Neville down to join her. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. A few students and teachers passed them, but none of them even cast the pair a second look. "Is this weird?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Us? No," Neville said with a slight shake of his head. "In fact, I think we've been a long time coming." He pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. "So, will you go steady with me? Be my witch, Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at the wizard who had been a kind friend to her all her life. Gone was the chubby little boy who she helped find his toad on the first day. In his place stood a man, a wizard who had chopped the head off a large, evil snake. She smiled, unsure of just when she began to feel more for him, but she knew that she did. "I'd love to be your witch, Neville," she whispered quietly. Feeling bold, she briefly pressed her lips against his, pleased when she felt a tingle of warmth spread throughout her body.

When Professor McGonagall passed them and didn’t even bat an eye at them kissing, Hermione frowned. "Do you think people will be surprised?"

Neville chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. "Nah, I'm sure they've all seen it coming."

"We have been spending a lot of time together," Hermione mused. "What about your gran?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Neville laughed once more. "Hermione, my gran will be ecstatic, but don’t even worry about what she, or anyone, thinks. I haven’t asked you to marry me or sell your soul to me."

"Well, that's a relief," Hermione said, laughing along with him. "You're right, sorry. You know I just get nervous sometimes."

"No need to worry," Neville assured her. "We'll just explore this; see where it takes us."

Hermione smiled. "I'm looking forward to the journey."

Neville leant forward, his eyes twinkling. "I am too." He smirked, looking deviously handsome. "I hope it's a long one."

"I do too," Hermione replied, kissing him briefly once more before pulling away. "Why don’t we get something to drink?"

"The Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head?" Neville asked, standing and grasping her hand tightly.

"The Hog's Head," Hermione said. "It's been awhile since we've caught up with Aberforth."

"I agree." Together, they walked to the Hog's Head to get some drinks and catch up with Aberforth, who was completely unsurprised by the fact that they were holding hands. Hermione could have even sworn she heard him grumble under his breath, "About bloody time."

Looking at Neville and smiling, Hermione couldn’t help but agree. It was about bloody time.


End file.
